


Slytherin Parties

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs to losen up some, so a certain Slytherim decides to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Parties

**Author's Note:**

> P/N: ok this fic was not written by me, but by a friend i am just postin it for her.
> 
> A/N: No there are no spoilers as this is AU, and I couldn�t really care for the 5th or 6th books and this set post war with a dead Voldie that has been give to my friend who then sent him to Bobland. Ookamijudge betaed this here chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and make no money off of this, but owning Draco would be wonderful :-D

Slytherin Parties  
Chapter One: Operation: Make her sociable!  
By Natalie Ann

"Oh would you please forget about studying for one night and come with us to this party Hermione? PLEASE!"  
"Ron, you have some nerve to ask such a question! Besides where would you be if I didn't study so much?" Ron looked at the ground as Hermione eyed him with contempt. "See my point exactly, you'd be screwed into the ground with failing grades," Hermione pointed out.  
Now it was Harry's turn to try and sway her decision to go. "Mione," he started kindly, "you are working yourself too hard. Look at you, you study so much you were starting to fall asleep during dinner last night. Not to mention the complaining I get from Ginny because she misses being able to spend time with you."  
Hermione looked hard at the book she was trying to read as Harry continued "You and I both know that you need this. Listen there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up before this happy little bash and wouldn't it be fun for you and Ginny to go and get a couple of cute outfits, maybe one that will attract the attention of any male in the room." Harry winked at her when he knew he had her attention.  
"Well I have been studying an awful lot; maybe one weekend without it wouldn't be too bad would it." Hermione smiled at the boys.  
"Well then its settled and Ginny would love to take you shopping. I'll go let her know you agreed to go." And with that Harry went off to find his girlfriend.  
"I won't need a date to this thing would I?" Hermione asked Ron.  
"Not that I know of, that would suck if so because I was hoping I would be able to get Pansy to dance with me while there. Do you think she would want to dance with me?"  
"Anything is possible," Hermione teased. "I wonder if I could talk Ginny into making you catch Malfoy's eye," mentioned Ron as he duck the notebook Hermione threw. "What do you have against Malfoy any ways?"  
"Well for one he's always been a complete asshole to you, Harry, and not to mention the wretched name he's been calling me since second year!"  
"True but he apologized to me and Harry, he's been trying to do the same with you but the second he walks within twenty feet of you, you take off after throwing an evil glare in his direction." Ron tried intently to get Hermione to listen, but the only thing she wanted to do at that point glare at the floor. "Just try to give him a chance Mione, besides that you are not sociable at all. You hardly ever leave the library or your Head Commons, which still boggles my mind that Malfoy hasn�t been able to corner you for him to talk to you considering you both share the same common room and bathroom."  
"I manage to stay away from him, it's not that hard with all the little scanks he brings into his room." Hermione grounded out through her teeth.  
"Just give him a chance Mione, he's not that bad."  
"Since when has he been 'not that bad'?"  
"Since he finally got out from under his father, since his father went to Azkaban for multiple murders, including the murder of his mother."  
Hermione's eyes widened "Are you serious, Lucius was cruel enough to kill his own wife?"  
"That's why Malfoy was the way he was, doing anything he could to keep his dad's attention from his mother, he loved his mother with all his heart and that's what drove Malfoy to get away from it all. Well enough of the story telling, I got to go find Harry and hope he's not snogging my little sister somewhere. See you later Mione."

Wow, his own father killed his mother, geez no wonder he was so cruel, but that still doen'ts make me want to forgive him. It makes me pity him, it must have been hell having a father like that. Hermione decided that with the headache that was sure to occur that it might be best to end the studying for the day and decided to take a walk around the lake and maybe go see Hagrid and see if he had any new creatures to studying. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to get out and go to the party, but I wonder which house it was in. I'm sure no one would want me at a party for fear I would make them shut it down. This is ridiculous; I'm Head Girl, the know-it-all bookworm from hell in some people's minds.  
Well maybe if you lightened up a bit no one would think that about you.  
What do you know about me?  
Everything I'm your mind.  
What ever, why should I lighten, school should be important to everyone.  
Yes school is very important, but not if you make less than a 99 on the next test you die important.  
What do you know?  
You need to relax take it easy, let Ginny dress you up in something that would make you drop dead gorgeous. It wouldn't be that bad and you could show everyone that you're not the know-it-all book worm.  
That doesn't seem like too bad of an idea, I guess I could also be lenient on the rules.  
I would certainly hope you would.  
Fine I'll let Ginny do her worst and see how many guys I can get to go DAMN.  
With that Hermione finished her walk and went to find Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Mione, lets go through your closet and see if we can find something attractive in there" teased Ginny "Wow, yep, your closet sucks, you need new clothes and like really bad babe."  
Hermione sighed  
"oh don't worry girl, it'll be ok keep the uniforms of course unless you want to get into a lot of trouble. Otherwise though we need to get you out of sweats and into some nice form fitting clothes then maybe see if there is a theme to this party and then we can go from there on what you need for the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he tried to catch the platinum blonde before he got to far away.  
"What do you want Potter?"  
"Just wondering if there was a specific theme to this little bash you are throwing"  
"I haven't given that much thought, but seeing as how it is landing on Halloween, a costume party would be idea."  
"Thanks Malfoy, Ginny wanted me to ask you because Hermione has no idea that you are the one throwing the party and she's trying to get Hermione not to be so shy about her looks."  
"Does she really have any looks? I mean come one I have never seen anything attractive on the frizz-ball. Sure she's pretty but does she actually have body under all those robes?"  
"You'd be surprised Malfoy, see you later."  
"Bye" Draco replied giving the boy's back a disbelieving look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Hermione the theme is costume, what can we get that you would be comfortable wearing?"  
"I don't know Gin, look for yours and I'll look for what I want, what are you wanting any ways?"  
"Well I was thinking as like a sexy vampire, see if I can knock Harry's socks off. What do you think?"  
"I bet you it would be great, but then again anything you wear generally knocks his socks off because of how in love with you he is."  
Ginny had a small fit of the giggles "Yeah I know he is, its funny sometimes, when he was at the burrow before you got there Ron was chasing after him nearly every day because he wanted to spend more time with me."  
"Hey Gin I think I found the one I want."  
"Oooh yeah I agree, that'll be fun if you can dance to the right song in that."  
"Oh you would be surprised what I can dance to" said Hermione with a smile.  
Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Hermione was talking about. "So what is Harry going as?"  
"He wouldn't tell me, he wanted it to be a 'surprise' whatever the hell that's suppose to mean. You know what that�s fine though it's going to be fun to see what his surprise is going to be."  
"Yeah that should fun to find out," said Hermione as she hugged her friend "You know what Ginny I think that if this party goes well I'm going to start going to more."

XXXXXXXXX

"Ron! Wait up!" A raven haired boy yelled for is fiery headed friend. "Hey Hermione is going and she got her costume and everything. It's about damn time she finally got and started socializing," he said with a grin.  
"Well as long as she doesn't find out where the party is being held then she will probably be ok with it. Though I'm sure right after we get her there we will hear nothing but bitching from her, and she'll probably try to leave," said Ron, "Well we will have to get people to help us keep her there. I'm sure that won't be too hard though."

**Author's Note:**

> P/N: My friend never gave me more so sadly I think this is now abandoned...


End file.
